You're Such A Delicate Boy
by Sunshinecackle
Summary: This was a stupid plan, and Belch and Henry would maintain that thought until Vic proved them wrong.


**Title:** You're Such A Delicate Boy  
 **Author:** Donnie  
 **Fandom:** IT  
 **Setting:** Hotel Room  
 **Pairing:** Patrick Hockstetter/Henry Bowers/Belch Huggins/Victor Criss  
 **Characters:** Patrick Hockstetter, Henry Bowers, Belch Huggins, Victor Criss  
 **Genre:** Romance/Humor  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Chapters:** 1/1  
 **Word Count:** 1304  
 **Type of Work:** One-Shot, Tumblr Fic Request  
 **Status:** Complete  
 **Warnings:** Gay, Slash, Yaoi, Crossdressing, Transvestitism, Cursing, Bickering, Belch and Henry don't want to share  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.  
 **Summary:** This was a stupid plan, and Belch and Henry would maintain that thought until Vic proved them wrong.

 **AN:** Here we go, the first of this next batch of requests from my tumblr Bangbangbowersgang. I had to close the ask box for now so I could catch up a little, and I'm trying pretty hard to get through some stuff so that I can open it up again. I hope you guys enjoy!

 **You're Such A Delicate Boy** ****

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"This is a stupid plan. I don't even know how this is going to help!" Henry groused, pacing back and forth in front of the bathroom door. Arms crossed, a scowl bordering on a pout pulling his face in, Patrick could tell he was trying to make his displeasure known.

"It's a _good plan_ ," Patrick offered with a shrug, "The best one, actually. So sit tight, now, don't get your panties in a twist."

"Panties? Fuck, Patrick, you're being-" Henry's words and careful posturing were interrupted by a soft gasp from Belch as the bathroom door slid open. Turning suddenly, the dirty blond's jaw dropped through the floor and he was almost willing to admit that this _had_ been a good idea. A low whistle from Patrick, coupled with the garbled noise from Belch only echoed the pathetic little whine in the back of his throat.

Vic stood in the doorway, taller than him for once because of the ridiculous heels he'd been put into, looking at once both shy and seductive. The thick black collar hugged the thin column of flesh that was his neck, and tendrils of leather raced over his collarbones to join with the rest of the underbust corset beneath his chest. With how it was built, it pushed his pecs together to make a small amount of cleavage, that was enough to push his black studded nipple rings into full focus. Beneath the strapped and boned corset was a pair of sleek black boyshorts, coupled with a fancy lace and velvet garter belt. Stretching over his long, slim legs were the clips holding up the sheer stockings he wore, and the whole thing was topped off with shiny black heels and a pretty, golden wig.

Henry was the first to notice that Vic didn't have the kind of bulge he should have. Patrick was the first to say something.

"You really taped and tucked good, there, Vicky boy." He was leering, and Vic felt his cheeks flush beneath his pallid makeup.

"Yeah." Belch finally found at least one English word in his vocabulary, the stunned silence he found himself in only broken by the occasional guttural noise.

Henry, positioned so perfectly in front of Vic, couldn't for the life of him decide just where to put his hands. All he knew was that he wanted to put them all over the beautiful creature in front of him, but they stayed glued at his sides as he just openly _stared_. A couple times, his mouth opened as if to speak, but nothing came out and he closed it shortly after. What felt like a solid ten minutes passed, Vic staring back at him from under the curls of his wig with those big doe eyes, and Henry incoherently babbling in his head. Finally, it seemed the blond had had enough of being gawked at.

"Are you done staring? From your reactions, I'm guessing this will work." He almost sounded frustrated and something about that spurred Henry into motion.

Surging forward, he gripped Vic's cheeks in his hands like he was clapping porcelain, and he brought his lips to Vic's cherry red ones. It didn't even matter that he was going to get a nice, red stain on his mouth, all he cared about was leaving Vic as breathless as he was. A yelp left the blond as one leg was knocked out from beneath him and Henry wasted no time in wrapping a hand around a creamy thigh and tugging it up against his body.

But, now was the time for action. Belch and Patrick had to practically haul him off of Vic, who ended up in a panting, rumpled puddle on the bathroom floor.

"Can't go kissing our pretty little whore all night, now, Hen." Patrick scolded with a chuckle, "If we're gonna get into this fuckin' club, we need him lookin' like an angel with a riding crop."

"I'm right _here_ , Patrick." Vic offered with a frown and roll of his eyes, carefully picking himself up and giving Belch whiplash with how fast his head jerked at the snap of those hips. If nothing else, he managed to adjust his wig and lipstick in order to keep from looking too much like spoiled snow. Henry's eyes caught every movement and he growled as he shoved Patrick off of him.

"I can keep my hands to myself, Goddamn." While he'd been aiming for wrathful and demanding, he came off huffy and annoyed more than anything. Belch found his way into the doorway, helping crowd Vic back into the bathroom, and the blond finally sighed, gently reapplying his mascara.

"Can we just go? I'm not particularly keen on being seen in this in public."

"We could always stay-" Belch started, only to get a hand over his mouth.

"Then we'd be out some good money, wouldn't we, boys?" Patrick tried, that smarmy smile back in place, "Anyway, I'm not about to miss the scene outside when we roll up with _this_ on our arms."

" _My_ arm." Henry looked just about ready to beat on Patrick and Belch both if they tried to fight him, but it seemed Vic's chicanery was the one thing they all needed to calm down. He drew a soft hand down Belch and Patrick's cheeks, pressed a softer, barely-there kiss to Henry's, and sighed.

"I'd like to talk to all three of you when you have your pants on, okay? Honestly. It only took me half an hour to get ready, you'd think all three of you would be waiting on me, instead." Carefully brushing past them and out of the bathroom, he chuckled slightly at the way they scrambled around him. Falling into the armchair in their hotel room, he watched the way each of them seemed intent on wrestling their pants on and also not missing a beat of Vic's little play.

Finally, Patrick, Belch and Henry sat on the bed closest to the door, all dressed up and ready to go, and Vic crossed his thighs in a way that made all three of their cheeks heat up.

"So, we've decided that I'm going to seduce the door man." Vic told them, absently picking at his arm as though something was out of place. Three nodding heads urged him to continue and he sighed out of his nose, "And you three are going to sneak in." Another silent chorus of nods and he looked up, finally, leveling those pretty brown eyes on all three of them.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Seduce him." Belch replied easily, as if that was the only obvious answer.

"No, after that." Vic sat up, carefully pushing to his new height and holding his breath as he focused on trying to keep his balance.

"Oh, uh…" Belch's hazel eyes turned on Patrick, and Henry's gaze slowly broke to follow suit.

"You slip past him when we're in." Patrick replied with an easy shrug, standing as well and offering Vic his arm.

"Don't you mean 'sleep with him and run off into the club when he's recuperating'?" Vic's lips pursed and he fixed an odd, stoic glare on Patrick, who broke into a grin.

"Well, I mean, whatever works, Angelface." Patting his arm and letting Vic take it with his soft, dainty hands, he started for the door. "Just make sure to smile and get all coquettish."

" _Behave coquettishly._ " Vic corrected with a soft grunt as they reached the door and Belch reached around him to tug it open.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm not an English major, Vicky." Patrick playfully smacked his ass on the way out, and Henry was right behind him as they left the room, hoping to get their night of partying started.

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 **AN:** Whew, there's the first of the request fics for this batch done! I am literally sitting on 42 requests from a writing prompt list I reblogged. xD So I'm glad to finally get a jump on it. I hope you guys enjoyed! This piece might get another part at some point, who knows!

Prompt: 48. "Are you done staring?"; 42. "I'd like to talk to you when you have your pants on, okay?"


End file.
